Dice of Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy decided to have one week early of Valentine's Day with Sonic since his upcoming movie comes out one week from today. She decided to play a game with him.


**Just a couple days left until the Sonic movie comes out! I'm excited as everyone is for the movie. :)**

**Sonic and Amy belongs to (c) SEGA.  
**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV) **

I was in my apartment sleeping, well oversleeping since all the battles with Eggman and the Blue Carpet at Hollywood for my upcoming movie.

I hear someone coming in my apartment and I have to guess that it's Amy since I gave her my spare key. I don't mind that she comes here but I just hope it's not another obsession for me again. I mean she has toned that down a little and respects how I feel. But she cares about me a lot.

"Hello Sonikku" She called out.

"Ugh...hey Ames" I put a pillow over my head, too lazy to get up.

"Come on Sonic. I got a game for us to play" Amy said, pulling the pillow away.

"And what is that?" I groaned from waking up sluggishly.

"The Valentine's Day dice" Amy held the red dice.

"No, no, no. No way" I refused to play that childish game with her and I put the covers over my head.

"Come on. Next week your movie is on Valentine's Day. So I figured if we did Valentine's Day one week early" Amy said.

She has a point there of my movie so why not, "Fine, but just one time" I removed the covers off me, got up from my bed and in a quick speed I fixed my bed.

"Now where was I? Oh the Valentine's day" I got back to Amy.

"Since your movie airs soon you start" Amy gave me the dice.

We went into my living to start the game and I rolled the dice and it lands on Caress My.

"Hmmm...caress my quills. They're messy this morning" I said.

"Okay then Sonic. Let me do this" Amy went behind me and caressed my long but messy quills.

I purred so loud but I didn't care, I haven't had anyone caress my quills for a long time. Just only myself.

"Relax and enjoy" Amy said in a soothing voice. I have to admit she's really good at this.

"Sheesh you never combed this morning" Amy said.

"Hey, I comb my quills. You woke me up" I said.

"Right of course" Amy finishes caressing my quills. She picks up the dice, scrambling it before throwing it.

It lands on Tickle Me. Oh boy. Bad move for her, "Uhhh...tickle my...stomach?" Amy hesitated.

"Here we go! Tickle fight!" I pounced on her and pulled up her shirt exposing her belly and tickled it.

"AHAHAHAHA That tickles! HAHAHAHA!" Amy laughed so hard.

"Who's your Sonikku now?" I smirked evilly.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE I AHAHAHAHAHAM!" Amy laughed so tears ran from her eyes.

I stopped since she's nearly out of breath, "This is war and justice" I grinned.

"I get justice next time" Amy said sitting up.

I picked the dice and scrambled it before throwing it, it came to be Massage My.

"Ha! Massage my back young lady" I chuckled.

"Okay then" Amy smiled sweetly and I laid down letting her massage me. She massaged between my shoulder quills and the upper part of my spine and just above my tail.

I purred so loud that I was enjoying this too much.

"Awww your purring is so cute" Amy giggled.

"You think? I'm a hedgehog not a cat" I said.

"I don't care" Amy said.

"Well you're quite good at this" I said.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy replied.

"And here's your turn" I handed the dice to her.

She rolled the dice and it landed on Caress My, "Ah, caress my quills too, Sonikku. Like a good gentleman" She smirked at me.

"Okay Amy" I reached and touched her short quills, caressing them, "Liking it Amy?" I keep caressing her quills. I remember she had them like mine.

"Yeah" she purred cutely like a kitten.

"You sound so cute, Ames" I commented.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy smiled.

Then I took the dice one I'm done caressing her quills I shook the dice and then threw it, landing on...Kiss My.

"Hmmm...kiss my cheek" I smirked.

"That's too easy, Sonic. Try something that you never did with me" Amy said.

"Fine...kiss my...lips" I gulped nervously.

"Okay. Here we go" Amy leans in and kissed on the lips. Man, my heart is beating fast from the kiss.

"Ahhh….. that felt good, finally kissing you" Amy sighs in love.

"Yes, well, we are not telling the public about this. It would kill my soul from the world knowing about this" I said with a serious tone.

"Silly, I'm good at keeping secrets" Amy said.

"Okay. Now it's your turn" I handed her the dice.

She rolled the dice and it landed on Rub My. Oh god, I don't like the sound of that.

"Hmm...rub my curves. You won't be able to resist me" Amy grinned.

This made me blush but I have to do it. I placed my hands on her curves and rubbed them. My, she has grown quite a nice hourglass figure.

"Have you been exercising or swinging your hammer for years?" I asked.

"You could say that. And all the running after you too I guess" Amy was blushing too since I'm touching her.

"Okay" I kept rubbing gently.

She really has matured physically and mentally.

"Ok you can stop now Sonic. Don't let the hormones get you" Amy said.

"Agreed" I said and moved my hands away from her waist.

I took my turn and rolled the dice and it landed on Tickle My.

"Tickle my feet" I said, reluctantly taking my shoes and socks off.

"Okay Sonikku, get ready" Amy grabbed my feet and tickled them.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH NOHOHOHOHO!" I laughed so hard.

"Tickle tickle the speedster" Amy teased.

"AHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" I begged.

I couldn't breathe and I begged Amy to stop which she did.

"You're so cute when you laugh" Amy giggled.

"Aw man" I groaned.

It was her turn and as she rolled the dice, it landed on Massage My.

"Massage my legs" She sat on my lap which made me nervous.

"You kidding, right?" I gulped.

"Come on, don't be shy" Amy said. I gulped and massaged her thighs carefully and gently.

"Mmmm so good" Amy groaned when I massaged her thighs and then her calves. She's so soft.

"Save me from my hormones" I begged as I rubbed her lower leg.

Amy couldn't help but moan as I massaged her legs a little bit more.

Her legs have really matured and they feel very strong, probably from all these years of chasing me.

I quickly stopped and moved her off my lap before I go crazy.

"Looks like you were enjoying it, Sonikku" She giggled.

"Ames, cut that out" I teased back.

"Now your turn" She gave me the dice.

I rolled the dice and it landed on Rub My, "Rub my ears"

"Okay" Amy got up and rubs my ears, making me purr again.

My ears are always the spot for me to purr out loud.

"I just love your purring" Amy keeps rubbing.

I didn't say anything because I was enjoying it too much that my tail wagged.

"I thought so" Amy continues.

I just love how she does that, my ears enjoy this.

Soon enough she was done and took the dice, "Okay let's see" She shakes the dice.

The dice rolled and it lands on Kiss My, "Kiss my neck. Men love doing that to women"

"Okay" I got behind Amy and kissed her there.

"Ohhhh Sonic" Amy moaned when I kissed her neck.

"Looks like you enjoyed it too much" I chuckled after kissing her there.

"Ahhhh..." She moaned a little loud as I gently give bites on her neck like a vampire.

I stopped since she's nearly out of breath, "Ok my turn again" I shake the dice and scrambled until I threw it, it came on Surprise!.

"Surprise?" I was confused.

"Any from above" Amy said.

"Okay, um, snuggle on my chest I guess" I shrugged.

Amy smiled and snuggled on my bare belly and chest, holding onto me. Gosh why do she have to be so cute?

She nuzzled on my chest and touched my stomach, "Oh Sonic, you have no idea I've always wanna snuggle with you"

"Since how long?" I asked.

"Since I've met you of course" Amy said.

"Amy, I might not be ready for a relation but you know I do care about you and I'm proud of you becoming a fighter" I said.

"I understand, Sonikku" She said.

"And I'm not every good at expressing my feelings towards you. The day I first met you became a new light in my life" I said.

It was now Amy's turn as she rolled the dice and it landed on Surprise, I guess that's the end of the game.

"Okay, um, a surprise for me Sonic" Amy said.

"Well, next week my movie comes out on Valentine's Day. So I get to take you to see my movie next week. Maybe like a date that you always wanted" I said.

"Oh Sonic! Thank you!" Amy got excited and hugged me.

"You're welcome Ames" I hugged her back

"This is gonna be great seeing you on the big screen" Amy said, then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe… I know but Amy, don't kiss me when we go see it" I said.

"It's not my fault you look handsome as an actor in the movie" Amy teased me.

"I'm always the handsome hedgehog in real life and in the movie" I grinned.

"Who knows, maybe I appear in the sequel if there is gonna be one" Amy said.

"Maybe" I shrugged.

In the next week, I reserved tickets for me and Amy while my other friends had their own seats for the movie. Amy was so glad that I finally arranged a date with her, the pink rose got her wish from the blue wind.


End file.
